


[Podfic] The Watchmaker's Apprentice

by marianas



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thaniel and Keita form a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Watchmaker's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Watchmaker's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468429) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



> Thank you to Jain for writing a wonderful story and offering blanket permission. 
> 
> Music used is from The Mikado, because I go for the obvious choice. 
> 
> Pardon my Japanese.

  
The Watchmaker's Apprentice  
[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/watchmakeroffiligreestreet/watchmaker's%20apprentice.mp3)  
for download or streaming  
0:19:24 | 18M | 3007 words  



End file.
